


Angel

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Angel

By: 24

I stand on the beach thinking that I might never find my family. Watching the waves wash up on the beach and wash out and the waves crash heavily on the rocks out in the ocean. The water feels like I do. I keep on hitting my head trying to get Miss Parker to be the girl that I once knew. I try to find my family and I just keep on hitting myself on the head on a brick wall time and time again. Is it worth it? Is the pain and isolation worth going on? Do I even want to? Will I ever find my family and put them all back together like humpty dumpty? Sometimes I feel I should just give it up. I mean give it all up. Especially after Carthis when Miss Parker once again pushed me away. I try so hard to do well in the world, but even is that worth it? There is just another bad guy that takes the others place. It's like a cycle that keeps on going around and around.

I look out in the horizon and finds that it's getting a little dark and just a little chilly. Suddenly I feel warm and then feel a presence behind me. It's like I know that the presence won't hurt me. I turn to look behind me and find a woman in a white gown. No, it's not a wedding dress.

"Jarod, what are you thinking of doing?"

"What do you mean?" Wondering why this woman would ask a stranger that.

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"Nothing. Who are you?"

"My name is Jasmine."

"Why are you here?"

"Because you shouldn't think of doing anything rash."

"What do you mean?" I ask again.

"I know what you are thinking of doing."

"Why do you care? You don't know me."

"Because I do know you. I know what you've been through. It's not your time to go yet. There's still so much more you can do. Think about the others you will leave behind."

"Who's that? The only ones I would miss me would be the people at the Centre. They only want me because of what I can do for them."

"What about Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots and Angelo?"

"What about them? Miss Parker doesn't care about me. She thinks of me as a science experiment, a lab rat. I try each time to get to open her eyes, but it never work. I tried even on Carthis, but even that didn't work. Sydney only thinks of me as his science experiment, his test subject. They both don't see me as a human being. I tried to reach out to Sydney. I feel like he's my father, but he doesn't think of me as a son. I even tried to tell him he's like a father to me. He doesn't care. Mr. Broots wouldn't care. I mean I helped him and he helped me, but he doesn't know me."

"Jarod. Sydney thinks of you as a son. Why don't you think that he kept your card you sent? Miss Parker cares about you. She was so worried about you when Bartlett came after you. She was afraid that he might kill you. She still thinks of you as her friend it's just that she's afraid to care. Her mother was killed before her eyes, even if it was not real. She wanted to get away from the Centre with Thomas, but they killed him. She's had so much pain and loss in her life and she shuts it out."

"Why won't she let me help her? Sydney never kept the card I made for him. He threw it away right in front of me."

"No, he kept it. It's in a box at the Centre. Miss Parker doesn't want your help because she feels that she can help herself. She feels that if they knew about you helping her that they might kill her and you. She doesn't want to lose another person who she cares about."

"How do you know that he kept the card?"

"Because I know. Let me show you." She held out her hand and I took it.

We stand in the sim lab and watch a young me make a card and give it to Sydney. He drops it into the trashcan, but then I watch as he picks it out of the trashcan and carry it to his office putting it in his box. Then year's later Sydney going back to the box to look at it again. He then finds himself in the sim lab and Miss Parker pacing the lab floor as Angelo tries to find him. He sees the fear in her eyes that she will never see him again and that fear intensifies when Angelo finds out that it's Bartlett is the one that is after Jarod. Then it shifts to Sydney again. He's ragged and it looks like he aged ten years.

"What's this?"

"This is what it would be like if you were gone."

It shifts back to Sydney again. He hears a knock on the door and sees Nicolas and Michelle at the door. He lets them in and they sit in the living room where it's dark.

"I'm so sorry Sydney." Michelle hugged Sydney as the tears started down his face.

"I'm sorry too Dad." Nicolas gives his father a hug. "He seemed like a nice man. He didn't even know me, yet he helped me."

"He was my son. Not of my blood, but of my heart. I raised him since he was brought to me. I'm just sorry that I never told him that I was so proud of him and tell him that I did think of him as a son. Now I'll never get the chance to do so. I'm so sorry Jarod. I'm so sorry son." Tears were streaming down Sydney's face as he looked up.

Next it shifted to Miss Parker who was sitting in front of the fire with a bottle of vodka beside her. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked into the fire and took a drink from the bottle.

"Why Jarod. Why? I'm so sorry I never told you I cared about you. You were my friend. How could you? You were there when I needed you even if I never wanted you there. I'm so sorry what I did at Carthis. Why did you leave me?"

Next it shifted to Mr. Broots and Debbie. Broots was at the table crying. Debbie was there too.

"What happened Daddy?"

"A very special man is dead. He helped me with you and now he's gone."

"I'm sorry Daddy."

It shifted to a week later. Debbie's mother wanted her back and came back to Blue Cove. Debbie didn't want to go with her mother and so one day her mother took her. Broots was worried. He called Sydney and Miss Parker for help, but they were so full of grief that they didn't want to help.

"Why Jarod? Why did you have to leave? If you were here you could have stopped this. You could have found my little girl. My baby girl. Why Jarod?"

This time it shifted to a lone figure staring at the horizon and tears running down his face. Another figure came up to the first one. It was an exact replica of Jarod when he was younger. The young man stood next to his father. Then a woman came up to the two men.

"Sometimes it's so hard to look at you now. You look so much like Jarod and it just dredges up what I missed with him."

"I can't believe that I lost another brother. I never go to see him when he was younger and I never got to really know what he was like. You're right dad. Jeremy does look like Jarod the last time I saw him."

"I can't go on like this. First I lost my sons by someone kidnapping them. I lost my daughter and wife by leaving them to find them. I found one of my sons and find out that he died. Then I find my other son only to lose him to the Centre again. I can't go on."

"You have to go on for mom and us, dad."

"Why? Does it matter? My sons are gone. You look just like my son Jeremy, but you are not."

"I miss him to dad." A tear slipped down the young man's face. "He rescued me from the Centre. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have been made. There would be no need for me. Don't I know that? I know that I am just a clone of someone else. He also helped me by getting me out of the Centre."

It shifted to a woman with red hair sitting in a park bench watching the ducks swimming in the water. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Why? Why did you do that? You were by firstborn, my baby boy. I haven't even gotten to know you and now you're gone. I miss you so much son. I didn't get to tell you that I love you."

Then they were back on the beach. The Angel was beside him as tears flowed down his face.

"You had to see what you were leaving. How you would affect each other's life. You brought so much good in other people's life. You helped strangers when they needed help. You didn't have to, but you did. You are a good person Jarod. It's not your fault what they did to your Sims. You even helped Miss Parker and Sydney. You have so much more to give before you die."

Jarod stood there and stared at the angel. She was right. If he died he would devastate some very special people in his life. He never knew that if he died that he would have this kind of affect on people. He now knew that they cared about him just like he cared about them.

"I'm very proud of you Jarod. You are going to do some good in this world. Don't give up hope Jarod. Someday you are going to have your dreams given to you."

The Angel was gone in a bright white light and Jarod went back to his room where he went to sleep. The next day Jarod woke up to a bright sunny day and he went outside to greet it. He was so happy to be alive and was glad he didn't go through with his plan.

The End


End file.
